


Stiles Stilinski, Master of Romance

by skargasm



Series: Abandon All Hope All Ye Who Enter or however that goes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, LJ Prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is ready to go out and get his man – ahem – werewolf!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Stilinski, Master of Romance

He was as ready as he was going to be. Tonight was the night—no more putting it off, no more planning, no more pep talks with Allison. It was going to be tonight.

He looked down at his arsenal of goodies spread out on the bed. Each item had been chosen following careful, meticulous research, tested as subtly as Stiles knew how (which probably wasn’t very subtly at all but shut up, he could totally pull off subtle if he really wanted to – it just wasn’t always necessary and besides, sometimes the sledgehammer approach was definitely the way to go); and in prime condition. It might not be as impressive as Allison’s bag of goodies but it should work fine for him. 

Standing in front of the mirror, he checked out his reflection. Gone was the baggy t-shirts, barely fitting jeans, loud plaid and saggy hoody. In their place was an outfit better suited to his mission. Dark, fitted jeans that covered his black biker boots, the buckle on the side of the barely visible when he walked. The black t-shirt featured a discreet black on black Batman logo and was loosely tucked in so that the folds covered the dark buckle of his belt. Even the hoody was black, heavy cotton with numerous pockets, ready to be filed with his weapons of choice. The overall look was worth the hell of being dragged around by Lydia and Allison—it was as far from ‘normal’ Stiles as it was possible to get whilst still remaining comfortable in his own skin. So worth it if it meant he would be looked at differently. Which is what he needed tonight.

It was all coming to a head. Careful research in the form of bribing Boyd with his favourite but very hard to get cupcakes for the inside skinny on likes and dislikes. He’d even managed to ignore Boyd’s less than subtle smirks as he scarfed down the cakes and answered sparingly. Handing over to Erica an extremely difficult to get comic to get her to spill the beans on the best choices for a favourable response; hell, even cosying up to Isaac had been worth it because it meant he knew the best times and dates which his ‘prey’ would be alone. Nothing had been left to chance. Obviously, nothing was guaranteed but if preparation was worth anything, this should go off without a hitch. But he was crossing his fingers even as he thought that because knowing his luck, Beacon Hills would be hit by a tsunami or something and this would all be for naught. 

Scott was off doing whatever with Allison; Lydia was running some online Maths symposium in her spare time – that girl would do anything to bump up her GPA and bag the whole Valedictorian thing—and his dad was on an overnight shift so the coast should be clear. Taking the stairs two at a time, Stiles figured he was ready. Tonight was the night and he was going to bag himself the ‘werewolf’ of his (very heated) dreams. He whistled tunelessly under his breath as he thumped through the kitchen, yanking the door open and coming to a complete halt. He closed his eyes and shook his head, then opened his eyes again. Nope, definitely seeing what he had thought he was seeing. 

Derek was on his doorstep. Well, he thought it was Derek but it was hard to tell because he was wearing a green cotton button down shirt, tucked into dark trousers and what looks to be practically respectable shoes (or at least not his normal beat-up boots). He looked vaguely discomfited, a familiar scowl plastered all over his face even as he thrust his hand out, shoving a bouquet of flowers into Stiles’ hand before grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him in the direction of the Camaro. 

“Wait, what—hang on, I was—“

“Don’t make this more complicated than it needs to be Stiles.” Derek’s voice was grim but his thumb was stroking the skin at the inside of Stiles’ wrist as he manoeuvred him until he was leaning against the car. 

“But—I did research and everything. I know your favourite music, the best restaurant to take you to, what you like to watch on TV—dude, I totally researched you and all of this time—“ He gulped as Derek stepped into his personal space, green eyes staring intently into Stiles’ own. 

“Stiles—“

“Yeah Derek?” 

“Shut up.”

“Make me!” And he had to say, he totally appreciated just how Derek decided to do that.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> In answer to the Taming the Muse Prompt : Arsenal
> 
> Writing week: 205


End file.
